Granger
Appearance Granger likes to wear his own, personalized armor. It's a special set of armor made from, mostly, common Charr metals, but there are sets of green spikes protruding from certain places. These spikes are metal and crystal alloys. The crystal compounds are special in the fact that they augment magic, Guardian magic to be precise, and help Granger with his larger castings. Underneath his thick outside lies a soft, white fur coat. He has a grey striped pattern across his entire body. His mane is braided and kept back. His horns are short, seemingly cut off in battle, but in fact, they were removed by Granger himself. He created a flat-tipped base on them so that he could apply his special metal-crystal alloy to them, increasing the connection between him and the alloy. His body is small and bulky, leading him to often be called a 'runt'. Personality Often calm and focused, Granger likes to take things slow. He's far from a slacker, but he has a large amount of patience and often brushes off insults and/or disrespect with jokes. His conversation skills are tempered, always respecftul of higher ups and kind to those below him. He is willing to lend a hand any time, as long as he isn't already busy. While aware of his own ability, Granger will often make room for those who wish to make an impact. As an already much respected, older Charr, he only hopes to be thanked by those who create their own legend. He does not wish for spotlight, only to do his best and help make other people's bests even better. Granger is not a fan of conflict and will often step in on fights once they get too rowdy, or he will take it upon himself to end his own fights by either walking away or calming down the opposition. Negotiation is his favorite word, and as such, is a very strong supporter of the treaty that Queen Jennah is proposing. History Born in the war-torn town of Deathblade's Watch back when the war on Ebonhawke still raged, Granger was born into very powerful conflict. As a young child, his parents sent him off to his Fahrar, much like any Charr, where he learned the ways of war and battle. He'd found a liking in heavy armor and medical support there. His graduation was swift, due to the ongoing war, and he was immediatly sent out onto the battlefields for years as part of the Thane warband. As a younger Charr, he'd seen no problem with smashing enemies' faces in with his mace. Decades past and Granger had moved up the ranks of his fellow soldiers, becoming the right hand man to his warband's leader. Cogdust Gravethane was his Legionnaire and the two fought side by side, nearly as one, tossing humans aside left and right and winning the majority of their battles with their loyal warband. Granger had been gaining massive amounts of respect from the people of Deathblade's Watch and he was quite proud of himself. A few more years down the road, after the battles had begun to calm and there was talk of a treaty, his blood began to lose its boil. He welcomed the assumed peace with open arms. Over the years, he'd seen horrendous things on both sides. Things only war and hatred could have wrought. It was time to end it all. Cogdust agreed with him and stood by his side when Granger decided he wanted to be a guard for the treaty negotiation. Word spread that Granger was lowering his arms and soon his warband began to think differently of him. As one of the higher ups, they expected Granger to be on his toes more often than not and to be the one who lead them into battle against enemies, such as the Humans. Soon there was disrepect and slurs being thrown at him on a regular basis by his warband, tearing him down even though he fought back most times. Nevertheless, Granger stood by his duties and his word and took up guard at the nearby truce negotiation. While guarding the treaty negotiation, Granger noticed a nearing crowd in the distance. A very large one, coming from the West. Coming from Deathblade's Watch. The members of his warband lead a revolt, marching with a hundred soldiers behind them. The crowd was blinding. His fists began to tremble, his mace shaking violently. He'd not let them ruin this chance, not when it meant the possible end to this grueling, almost pointless war. It was at this point that Cogdust came to him, returning from the East side of the camp, informing the West side of an imepending attack by human seperatists. The situation was scary and unfortunate, but Cogdust and Granger knew they'd be able to hold them off with the help of their two armies. He just hoped he wouldn't have to kill too many of his own bandmates. The large group of Charr approached, bearing their weapons of choice. They rushed the camp, Cogdust and Granger standing shoulder to shoulder. They battled their way through their own warband, hiding any tears they may have felt like shedding. They'd thrown themselves through the ranks of the renegades and bludgened countless of their brethren. They'd almost made their way to the end of the crowd, pounding and shoving them out of their way, until they reached the end. Swinging wildly, Granger didn't notice the small cub tailing behind the large group of Charr. His mace swung directly into the young one's face, destroying his facial features and killing him instantly. Granger froze in shock. He looked down at the poor cub who was twitching like a squashed bug. He'd never seen something so stomach wrenching and gruesome. He fell to his knees in front of the child, dropping his weapons, his hands now trembling in ferocious compulses. The battle later subsided, few casualties happening to the guardsmen. Granger had retreated to a small room, away from the rest of the people, where Cogdust found him. Granger told Cogdust that he needed to leave, get out of the Field of Ruin, get away from the seperatist revolt, find a new warband. He couldn't stand living there anymore, not after that event. Cogdust, being Granger's closest companion, allowed him to do so. The two said their farewells and Granger hitched a ride with the Charr emmissary. Upon his entrance to the Black Citadel, Granger looked to find a new warband, where he eventually found Blade Company and the Fang warband. Abilities Strengths *Granger's healing skills are enhanced due to the crystal alloys embedded in his armor. While not unmatchable by those of Raze, his enchanced magics have yet to be challenged within the Blood legion. *Granger is an accomplished blacksmith, having designed his armor solely by himself and taking a large part in forging it. *His mace swings are powerful and his hammer slams are devastating. His mace is named 'Anvilblast' because, one time, he was forging a weapon for one of his bandmates. He'd not found a suitable hammer, so he'd grabbed his mace instead. He accidentally swung too powerfully and ended up cracking and cumbling a large part of the anvil. Weaknesses *Granger is very wary of battle and does not like to take part in the bludgening as much as he used to. He may disgruntle some bandmates with these tendencies. *Due to his past happening, he despises seperatists, renegades, and generally anyone who even hints to starting up a war again. He can't stand Charr who do not respect Humans and vice versa. This may lead to some unnessecary bickerings and/or miscommunications between bandmates.